Microbially produced aminoglycosides, possessing the 2-deoxystreptamine moiety, have either a pentofuranosyl substituent at the 5-O position or a hexopyranosyl substituent at the 6-O position. Examples of antibiotics with a pentofuranosyl substituent at the 5-O position are paromomycin, neomycin, lividomycin and ribostamycin. Examples of antibiotics having a hexopyranosyl substituent at the 6-O position are kanamycin B and gentamicin C.sub.1a. Subsequent to the subject invention, a publication by T. Ogawa, T. Takamoto and S. Hanessian, Tetrahedron Letters, 46, 4013 (1974), discloses the preparation of a 6-O-pentofuranosylparomamine analog. Paromamine differs from neamine by having a hydroxyl at the 6' position instead of an amino moiety.